kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S.
is the second story in the second episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It aired on August 2, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary The villains are holding their annual awards show to reward the best villains throughout the year. So naturally, it's up to Sector V to ruin the show. Numbuh 1 comes up with a highly intricate plan. He tells the rest of the team to meet up with him at the bottom of a dormant volcano at 20:00 (8:00 PM) in order to put the plan into action. When he fails to show up, the team decides to go on without him. The team goes into the place and listen to the "cheesy" opening for the villain choice awards. Numbuh 2 then explains the plan. Numbuh 4 beats up Knightbrace in the bathroom with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and disguises himself as Knightbrace. Numbuh 4 will take Knightbrace's place at the table where Toilenator and Count Spankulot are sitting. Numbuh 5, disguised as a waiter, places lasagna, one with lots of garlic, for Numbuh 4 and Count Spankulot for dinner. Count Spankulot chokes on the garlic because he is allergic to it, and Numbuh 3, disguised as a doctor, uses the Heimlich maneuver to make him hack the garlic up, which will make the garlic hit a cymbal in the orchestra pit. This will, in turn, make the conductor and musical group interrupt Mr. Boss's emotional speech. Numbuh 5 disguises herself as a stage manager. Mr. Boss complains at her for starting the orchestra during his speech, giving Numbuh 5 the opportunity to take the key to the lounge room, which Mr. Boss has responsibility for. Numbuh 4, still disguised as Knightbrace, attaches the red wire to the envelope for 'Villain of the Year'. The red wire is disguised by the catering cart. Numbuh 5, disguised as a waiter again, runs the catering cart while avoiding hungry villains into the parking lot. Numbuh 2 will attach the red wire for 'Villain of the Year' into the Common Cold's vehicle, which is filled with Snot-Bomber dynamite. Numbuh 4 says that plan will never work. The scene then cuts to Sector V, excluding Numbuh 1, returning to their treehouse, Numbuh 4 commenting that they actually pulled it off. Numbuh 2 jokingly claims that Numbuh 1's their "weak link." However, Robin Food, the host of the Villains' Choice Awards says to every villain that the winner's trophy is Numbuh 1. The rest of Sector V rushes back to the awards ceremony to come up with a plan on how to rescue Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4 suggests simply running up on stage, grabbing Numbuh 1 and then running away--Numbuh 5 calls this a dumb plan and points out that people will see them. Numbuh 4 (in his Knightbrace disguise) is then rushed on stage, as he is disguised as Knightbrace and announces that the nominees for the 'Villain of the Year' award are Father, Gramma Stuffum, Stickybeard, and Mr. Boss. Then, Sector V runs onto the stage, grabs Numbuh 1 and runs away. Father, Gramma Stuffum, Stickybeard, and Mr. Boss get into a fight over who was going to win the award. Mr. Jelly, or Knightbrace without his disguise, comes onstage and opens the envelope, setting off the bombs on the Common Cold's ship and preventing everyone from finding out who won the award. After having escaped, Sector V takes off Numbuh 1's gag, only to hear him complain about how hairbrained their rescue plan was. Numbuh 5 replaces the gag, complaining about being stuck with Numbuh 1 even though they weren't nominated for the award. Ending Credits Because the snot-bombers exploded, the show is a bomb. A female news reporter is commenting on the villains as they exit the show. The Common Cold and the Toiletnator walk away begrudgingly as she comments on their mucus-covered suits. The female news reporter calls Father out, and Father turns out to have been in a situation where he hurt his arm and it's in bandages. The female news reporter asks Father if he has any hard feelings between himself and Stickybeard. Father responds, threatening that he's going to give Stickybeard quite a beating the next time he sees him. Then, the female news reporter says that Stickybeard is coming. Father, scared, hides behind the female news reporter, seeming to be scared of Stickybeard. Stickybeard comes and yells at Father, having heard all that the latter had said, and he beats Father up. The female news reporter comments how often boys fight. Featured KND Operatives: *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Sector T (mentioned) Villains: *Robin Food *Little Juan *Hungry Men *Father *Knightbrace *Toiletnator *Potty Mouth Cameos: *Chester *Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters *Great Puttinski *Ice Cream Men *Mr. Boss *Count Spankulot *Gramma Stuffum *Mr. Fizz *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Common Cold *Professor XXXL *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *Mega Mom & Destructo Dad *Mrs. Goodwall *Professor Bob *Mr. Mogul *The Proper Patrol *Teen Tornado (debut) *Big Brother *Dodgeball Wizard *Stickybeard *Candy Pirates *The Iguana *The Bright Idea *Nogoodnik *Sheep Disguise *Unintroduced Villains Locations: *Sector V Treehouse *Dormant Volcano *Villains' Choice Awards 2x4 Technology: *Headphones *W.R.I.S.T.W.A.T.C.H. *Caterer Van *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *C.H.U.B.B.S.U.I.T. *Adult Disguises Villain Technology: *Ice Cream Trucks *Sweet Revenge *Snot-Bomber *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's Tank *Many vehicles Songs: *Villains Choice Awards song Transcript Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S./Transcript Pop Culture References * The news reporter at the end is a parody of the late Joan Rivers, who was famous for commenting on the clothing of stars at awards shows. * The plot is a parody of Ocean's Eleven, where Numbuh 2 acts like Danny Ocean. * Villains' Choice Awards is parody of the Choice Awards' shows. Trivia *It is revealed that Numbuh 3 pays a ridiculously high price of $1.95 (per minute) to talk to a real Rainbow Monkey. *The formal suit Toiletnator wears is also his alternate costume in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. * Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5 are seen slacking around and not paying attention to Numbuh 1's reports just like in Operation: P.A.R.T.Y.. Goofs * While Robin Food is singing the introduction, Mr. Fibb's hair appears to be gray, instead of brown which it normally is. Gallery Villains Choice Awards.jpg Count Spankulot waving hand.png Unintroduced.PNG Omgkeylimepie.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-23h58m30s95.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-23h59m35s20.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-23h59m26s163.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-20-00h00m08s60.png Count Spankulot is choking because is...Garlic.png A W A R D S .jpg Potty mouth.png Nominees fight.png Awards8vc1.jpg Giddy!.png Dormant Volcano.jpg A.W.A.R.D.S. Category:Season 6 Category:Team episodes